Blood Love (Currently rewriting)
by PrimroseMarieSalvatore
Summary: Edward Masen and Bella Swan are teen parents with twins, Renesmee and Alex. On their way to the twins' first birthday party, they get into a car accident. Luckily, the Cullens were out hunting and near their area and found them just in time. Carlisle changes Edward and Bella and brings them and their children home with them. How will Edward and Bella handle being vampires?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 ** _October 1st, 2016_**

"Oh my god." Bella said as she looked down at the test in her hands.

"What is it?" He best friend, Angela, asked.

"It's positive." Bella said and tears pricked her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Angela told her with sadness in her voice.

"How am I going to tell Edward?" Bella asked. "We're only seventeen, Ang. What if he leaves me and I have to do this alone?"

"Bella, do you hear yourself?" Angela asked. "That's crazy talk, Edward would never leave you. He loves you."

Bella let out a shaky sigh and nodded. "You're right." She said.

"Of course I'm right." Angela said, trying to lighten the heavy mood.

"Ang, how am I supposed to tell my parents?" Bella asked and she began freaking out again.

"Hey, take it one person at a time." Angela told her. "Tell Edward and then you can worry about telling your parents."

Bella nodded and released a shaky breath and nodded again. "Okay, I'm going to text him."

Bella walked to her desk and grabbed her phone. She texted Edward, saying that she had to tell him something and asked if they could meet someplace.

Edward replied a minute later saying to meet him in their meadow in ten minutes, Bella typed a quick reply before putting her phone back down.

"Well?" Angela asked.

"I'm meeting him in ten minutes." Bella said and a tear slid down her face. Angela rose from Bella's bed and wrapped her best friend in a hug.

"It's going to be okay, Bells." She said to her. "Now, go tell your baby daddy he's going to be a daddy."

Bella let out a laugh and walked outside with Angela, making sure to hide the test in case her dad came into her room for any reason.

Angela got in her car and waved Bella goodbye before driving off. Bella got into her truck and drove towards the trails where she and Edward had found the meadow.

She was careful of the roots sticking from the ground and the branches in her path, and she entered the clearing to the meadow. Edward was standing in the middle of it and he smiled when he saw her. He wrapped her in a hug when she reached him and Bella breathed his scent in and listened to his heart beat in his chest. His warmth made her feel safe and loved. She remembered why she was there and stepped away from him.

"I have to tell you something." She told him. A concerned look took over his features.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. Bella shook her head.

"I don't know." She told him. "That depends. How would you feel if I told you I'm pregnant?"

Edward froze and just looked to be shocked. He stood there for a minute, processing the information.

"Edward?" Bella asked. "Please say something."

"We're going to have a baby?" He asked. Bella only nodded and was filled with confusion when Edward's face broke out into a smile. She picked her up off of the ground and twirled her around in a circle.

"We're having a baby!" He cheered as Bella squealed from the sudden movement.

"Wait, you're not mad?" She asked him when her feet were back on the ground.

"Why would I be mad?" Edward asked. "Sure, the timing might not be the best, but a _baby,_ Bella. We're going to have a _baby_."

Bella thought about it for a second before she smiled. She was starting to get excited.

"We're going to have a baby." She said and she and Edward hugged again as laughs of joy escaped their mouths.

 _ **June 27th, 2018 - Present Day** _

Bella smiled at the memory as she looked out the window of the car. Edward glanced at her.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked her, taking his eyes off the road for a split second. Bella sat up and smiled at him.

"I was remembering the day I told you I was pregnant." Bella told him, Edward smiled the crooked smile that she loved as he remembered that day.

"I remember." He said. "I swore to myself I was hearing things at first, but when I realized I wasn't, I was so excited to be a dad."

"Remember when we found out it was twins?" Bella asked with a giggle.

Edward let out a chuckle, "Yes, I do remember."

 ** _January 20th, 2017_**

"Bella Swan and Edward Masen?" Their doctor, Dr. Penelope Jacobs, called them. Edward and Bella stood and followed Dr. Jacobs to one of the rooms for their ultrasound and closed the door behind them.

"So, how's it going? Are you ready to know the gender?" She asked.

"It's going good." Bella told her with a smile. "And yes, we are _super_ excited." Dr. Jacobs smiled back and began putting a pair of latex gloves on.

"Good." She said. "Well, you know the drill."

"Yes, I do." Bella said and she walked over to the table, bed, whatever it was called and Edward sat in the chair next to her. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her, lovingly. Bella smiled back and Dr. Jacobs walked over to them.

"Alright, let's get started." She said. "I don't think I need to tell you this is going to be cold, you're used to it by now, right?"

Bella nodded, "For the most part." She said and Dr. Jacobs let out a laugh. She rubbed the gel onto Bella's stomach and Bella shivered and goosebumps appeared on her arms and legs. Edward chuckled at her and she threw him a playful glare.

Dr. Jacobs then began to run the wand all along Bella's stomach and the black and white image of their baby appeared on the ultrasound screen.

Bella and Edward smiled as they looked at the life they had created. Dr. Jacobs looked at the screen and her brows creased together.

"Huh." She said and Bella immediately grew worried.

"What is it?" She asked, frantically. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." Dr. Jacobs said, quickly. "Nothing's wrong, it's just I think I see two babies." Dr. Jacobs moved the wand a little and her suspicion were confirmed as a second baby made itself known on the screen.

"We're having twins?" Edward asked, and Bella could hear the smile in his voice.

"You're having twins. Looks like a little boy and a little girl." Dr. Jacobs told them. "Congratulations, you two!"

Bella and Edward looked at each other, smiled and hugged each other.

"Twins, Edward." Bella whispered. "We're having twins."

"It's incredible." Edward whispered back and Dr. Jacobs smiled at the happy couple.

"Would you like me to print a few pictures for you to take home?" She asked once Edward and Bella released each other. Bella nodded.

"Yes, please." She said. Dr. Jacobs smiled and cleaned the gel off of Bella's stomach and then went to get the pictures. Bella pulled her shirt back down and got off the table. She intertwined her fingers with Edward's and they smiled at each other for like the millionth time in the past five minutes. Dr. Jacobs came back in and handed Bella an envelope.

"I printed four pictures. I hope that's enough." She said and Bella nodded.

"Yeah, that's enough. Thank you." She said and the doctor smiled at the younger girl.

"Of course." She said. "I'll see you guys next month for your next ultrasound."

"See ya, Dr. Jacobs." Edward said as they walked out. "Thank you, again." Dr. Jacobs only nodded and the couple left.

When they got into the car, Bella couldn't help but squeal.

"I held it together inside, but I can't anymore." Bella said. "We're having twins!"

Edward laughed at her as he started the car, but he was just as excited as she was.

Edward drove away from the hospital with a still squealing Bella in the passenger seat.

 _ **June 27th, 2018 (Present Day)**_

"I remember being _so_ excited." Bella said. "I was _literally_ bouncing in my seat on the way home."

"I know." Edward said with a chuckle. "It took me almost the entire car ride to get you to finally sit still."

Bella giggled and then turned to the back seat, where their daughter had called me.

"Mama!" Renesmee cried. "Hungwy."

"I know you're hungry, Ness." Bella said. "But we're almost to a small town and we'll stop for something to eat there, okay?"

Renesmee sighed heavily. "Tay." She said and she slumped back into her car seat.

"Too." Bella looked over to her son.

"You hungry, too, Alex?" She asked and he only nodded. "Edward, how far is the nearest food exit?"

Edward pulled out his phone and asked Siri where the nearest restaurant was.

"The nearest restaurant is ten minutes away." Siri's robotic voice came from Edward's phone.

"Ten minutes." Edward repeated and Bella nodded.

"Okay, you two will just have to wait a little longer, but eat some of your crackers." Bella said and she handed them both a small handful of their tiny, strawberry flavored crackers, which satisfied them for the moment. Bella turned back around in her seat and sighed before letting out a laugh.

"Remind me again why we chose to take them to Disney World for their first birthday?" Bella asked.

"Because we wanted them to have the best first birthday in the history of first birthdays." Edward replied with a smile and looked over at her. Bella smiled.

"They can't even ride any of the rides." She told him. "And it's not like they're going to remember it."

"Well, they can play the games." Edward told her. "And by play the games, I mean they can sit on our laps and 'help' up play while in reality, we do all the work."

Bella laughed. "I think we decided to go to Disney World because _we_ wanted to go to Disney World."

"It has been a while since we've been." Edward pointed out.

"I think the last time we went to Disney World was the year before I got pregnant with the twins." Bella said.

"Which, you got pregnant in twenty-sixteen, which makes the year before that twenty-fifteen," Edward started. "And, it's twenty-eighteen now, meaning we haven't been to Disney World in almost three years."

"Holy shit." Bella said quietly, so the twins wouldn't hear her curse. "That is _way_ too long without seeing Mickey Mouse."

Edward laughed and looked over into her eyes. "Yes, yes it is."

Bella smiled and glanced out the window. Her eyes widened in fear as she noticed a car in the wrong lane heading straight for them.

"EDWARD, LOOK OUT!" Bella yelled. Edward's eyes flashed to the road and he saw the car. He tried to swerve out of the way, but it was too late. The car collided with theirs, head on and everything went black.

 **A/N: Okay, so I literally re-read the first chapter of this story and was like "Why the fuck did I publish this, this is so stupid." Also, I had the timing messed up and unnecessary scenes and it was just-ugh- it was a mess. So, I wanted to fix it. I'm replacing other chapters too and when I fix them all I'll actually update the story. So, stay tuned for that.**

 **~Charlotte**


	2. Burning

**Chapter 2**

 **The Burning**

 **Bella POV**

I'm unconscious, but I know that I was just in a car accident. Edward and the kids! Are they okay? Suddenly, I feel myself getting pulled away from the car, I don't hear anything but then I start to feel something burning. It's me. I'm burning!

Am I being burned alive? NO! I have a family! I have kids to raise! NO! What will happen to Renesmee and Alex? Where's Edward? Is he being burned, too?

Then I hear screaming, after rejoicing that I can hear again, and I realize that it's me.

I am screaming. Why isn't anybody putting the fire out?! Why is this happening to me?! Then I hear it.

Edward's screams. He's close by, and it feels like we're moving. Very fast, too. Wait, if we're moving how are we burning? I want to call out to Edward, but I find that I can't, for all my body wants to do is scream from the excruciating pain.

"Mommy?" I hear Alex, and I try to open my eyes, but am not successful. "Mommy, why you screamin?"

"Momma, Daddy?" I then hear Renesmee. "Are you otay?"

I want to open my eyes, reach out to my children and comfort them. Tell them that I'm okay, but I can't. It's my body is restraining me to whatever I'm laying on.

"Guys, you can't be in here." I hear someone else say. They sound angelic, their voice is just so beautiful. I wonder who they are?

"We sowwy." Alex apologizes. "We wanted to see Mommy and Daddy."

"Mommy and Daddy will wake up in two more days, alright?" The voice says, softly. "Until then, you two need to eat."

"Otay." My son says. I can tell that he's sad. Renesmee, too. I hear the someone walk out with my kids and I'm left to my screaming again. Then I start thinking.

Is Edward in this room, too? I try to listen for his screams and I hear them. He had to be right next me, on my right side I think. Then another thought makes it's way into my mind.

How are Edward and I going to wake up in two days if we're burning alive?

 **Edward POV**

There is fire. Everywhere. I'm being burned alive. What about my kids? And Bella? I hope they're okay. Then I hear Bella's screams.

She's being burned alive, too?! Where are Renesmee and Alex? Did they survive the crash? Bella and I are going to die! They can't grow up without their parents! On their birthday, too.

"Mommy?" I hear my son. Is Bella in here, too. Wherever 'here' is? "Mommy, why you screamin?"

"Momma, Daddy?" Then I hear my daughter, and I'm instantly relieved that both my kids are alive and well. "Are you otay?"

I want to get up and hug them, tell them that we're okay, but I can't move besides the writhing around from this burning taking place.

"Guys, you can't be in here." I hear a voice. An angelic voice. Did this person save my kids?

"We sowwy." I hear Alex apologize. "We wanted to see Mommy and Daddy."

"Mommy and Daddy will wake up in two more days, alright?" The voice tells them, softly. "Until then, you two need to eat."

"Otay." Alex says, obviously sad.

I hear them all leave and the close of a door and my screaming continues. I hear Bella screaming next to me and immediately wish I could take her pain away, but I can't. We're both going through literal hell right now. At least that's what this feels like.

I think of my kids and how this must be painful for them, to see their Mommy and Daddy in such distress and I want to stop screaming. So, I force my mouth shut and make myself stay still. I still hear Bella's screams and that makes me wince on whatever I'm laying on. It feels like some kind of bed.

"Carlisle! He stopped moving and screaming, did something happen?" A voice yells and the door bursts open.

I feel someone checking me over and examining me I guess, but why?

"No, nothings wrong. I don't know why he stopped." A man says, who I am guessing is the one someone else called Carlisle.

"Then what happened?" The voice asks.

"I'm not sure." Carlisle says. "His heart is still beating at the rate it's supposed to be at this stage in the change."

Change? What change? Is this 'change' what's happening to Bella and I? If so, why? Why us?

"Carlisle, they have kids." A high pitched voice says. "Once they wake up, they won't be able to go near them for a year at the most."

What? Why won't I be able to see my kids?! Who the hell are these people.

"You don't think I know that, Alice?" Carlisle says, sadly. "I hate that I had to do this, but they would've died in the car crash and those kids would've grown up without knowing who their real parents were and I couldn't just let that happen."

"I know you couldn't." The voice, that I can now call Alice, says. "That's the type of person you are, Carlisle."

"They may hate me." Carlisle says.

"They won't hate you." Alice says. "Furious with you, yes, but they won't hate you."

"Thank you, Alice." Carlisle says.

"You're welcome." She says. "I'm going to go help Esme with the kids."

Esme? My mother's middle name, is the Alice girls' mother's first name? Small world I guess.

Carlisle let's out a long sigh. "I'm sorry I had to do this to the both of you."

Then I hear him walk out of the room, closing the door behind him.

 **Bella POV**

"I'm sorry I had to do this to the both of you." The man I can now name Carlisle says before he leaves the room.

Edward stopped screaming, and I thought something had happened to him. Maybe he finally died, then the one called Carlisle said he was still in the stage he's supposed to be for the change.

I want to know what this change is and why it hurts so damn much. This hurts worse than giving birth, and I gave birth to twins!

If this is called a change, what are Edward and I being changed into? What does what we're becoming have to do with staying away from our kids for almost a year? I can't stay away from them for that long! I can hardly bear being away from them when Edward and I have to go to school and they have to stay with my parents.

Oh my God, my parents! How could I forget about them?! They must be so worried, and Edward's parents.

Did they see the crash? We were heading out of town, but they must've seen the crash. He must've been so scared when the four of us weren't in the car.

He's probably still scared and worried now!

Why did this have to happen to us?

 **A/N: Okay, so here's the second chapter! I hope you guys like this! I am loving my ideas of where I want this story to go! I hope you guys are liking this story so far. Until next time.**

 **~Charlotte**


	3. Awakening

**Chapter 3**

 **The Awakening**

 **Edward POV**

I have no idea how long I've been laying here, listening to Bella's screams beside me. It feels like forever since I've seen my kids. Are they all grown up now?Were they well taken care of as their mother and I lay here burning?

Suddenly, the burning begins to fade away and Bella's screams die down. Then I hear something I haven't heard the entire time I've been burning.

I hear my own heartbeat. My own heartbeat that is beating at an inhuman pace. It's beating so fast, I'm afraid it might burst. The burning continues to slowly fade away and my heartbeat gets faster and faster until my heart takes it's final beat and stops.

My heart... _stops._ I'm finally dead.

Yet, I can move. If I'm dead, how can I move? Then I slowly open my eyes and am amazed at what I see.

Everything around me is so sharpened, and clear. It's like I've been blind my entire life and am finally seeing the real world. I sit up, and look over at Bella, she's practically ghost white, and everything of her physical appearances have been perfected, but she was perfect before. I see her eyes flutter open and she slightly gasps before sitting up.

Her once dark brown hair is now a beautiful mahogany with touches of red. She then turns her head, sees me and we both gasp. Her eyes are blood red.

"Bella, your eyes." I say, before placing my hand over my mouth. My voice sounded so velvety.

"My eyes, who about yours?" She says, her voice like wind chimes.

"Why are our voices so different?" She asks.

"I have no idea." I tell her. "Bella, how are we even alive?"

"I heard my own heart stop, I'm just as clueless as you." She says.

"Oh goodness, they've woken up and we weren't here!" I hear Esme's motherly voice shriek. "Alice, why didn't you tell us they were waking up?"

"I didn't see anything." A girl who I can name as Alice replies.

"What do you mean you didn't see anything?" A male with a slight southern accent asks her.

"I don't know, Jasper." Alice says. "I couldn't see anything involving their future as soon as Carlisle bit them."

"Well, how about we go upstairs and see them first." I hear Carlisle say. "That way, we can explain everything they must be confused about."

Then there are footsteps coming up the stairs and coming towards the room we're in.

"Edward, where are we?" Bella asks me.

"I have no idea, Bella." I tell her. "Wherever it is, it sure is beautiful." Then the door opens.

"You'll have to give that credit to Esme." I hear Carlisle and Bella and I turn to face him.

"So, you're the famous Carlisle." Bella says. "It's nice to finally put a face with a name."

"I'm here to help you and answer any questions you may have." He says, calmly.

"Why the hell are our eyes red?" Bela immediately asks.

"How about we start with why you were 'burning' for three days." He suggests.

"Only three days?" I ask. "Renesmee and Alex."

"Are they okay?" Bella asks.

"They're fine." He assures us. "Rosalie and Emmett took them to the park."

"Okay." I say. "Now, back to the situation at hand. Why were we burning for three days?"

"That's because you were changed." He tells us.

"Into what?" Bella asks.

"Vampires." He says. Our eyes widen.

"Vampires?" I ask.

"Vampires don't exist." Bella says.

"Yes, they do." He says. "They just don't look the way you know them to look."

"Clearly, Edward and I have red eyes." She says.

"That will fade in time." He tells us.

"Is that why your eyes are honey gold?" I ask.

"Yes." Carlisle replies. "You see, my family and I choose not to feed off of humans, so we drink the blood of animals."

"Animals?" I ask.

"Yes, the animal blood makes my eyes the honey gold color."

"The why are ours red if we haven't fed off of any humans?" I ask.

"That's because your blood from when you were human is still in your system, which will be gone within the next year." He explains.

"Is that why we can't see our kids for a year?" Bella asks. "If it is, then that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"No. That's something different." He says. "You two are known as newborns to the vampire life, and newborns are at their worst in their first year. Constantly, thirsty for human blood, even if drinking from animals. _That_ is why you can't go near your kids for a year."

"I don't care about a single damn word you say, I'm going to see my kids if I want to see my kids." Bella says, growling. Literally, growling. Her eyes widen and she goes silent.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to do that." She apologizes.

"It's quite alright, newborns tend to have mood swings, too it's perfectly normal." Carlisle says.

"Ugh, it's gonna be like being pregnant all over again." Bella grunts.

"At least I'll be able to know how you felt when you were pregnant." I say and she smiles slightly.

"Damn right you will." She says, and I smile.

"Okay, it's time to get you two fed." Carlisle says. I suddenly feel a burning in the back of my throat, and I know Bella feels it too because she brings her hand up to her throat and starts hyperventilating.

"Yeah, you two need to hunt." Carlisle says. "Follow me."

"Lead the way." Bella says.

Then we're out the door.

 **A/N: Chapter 3! YAY! I hope you guys liked it! Their first hunt is next! I'm so excited to write it!**

 **~Charlotte**


	4. Thirst

**Chapter 4**

 **The First Hunt**

 **Bella POV**

This can't be real, yet it is. Edward and I are vampires. The supernatural does exist. All my life, I've been taught that none of this actually existed. I'm still half expecting to wake up in bed at home, wrapped in Edward's arms and be rid of this nightmare.

Yeah, that's not going to happen.

"Bella, you need to focus." I hear Carlisle tell me. I snap back to reality and look at him.

"Sorry, my mind was elsewhere." I tell him.

"That's perfectly normal. I get that it's all a little too much too fast, but you need to know these things." He says.

"How the hell do you expect me to find an animal and drink it's blood?" I ask, annoyed.

"Like this." He says. Then he runs inhumanly fast, pounces on an elk and sinks his teeth into it's neck. I hear the animals heart stop from where I'm standing and Carlisle stands back up and runs back to us.

"It's easier when you get used to it." He says.

"This is one of those things that looks easy but it's actually super hard isn't it?" Edward asks. I still can't get over his voice.

"I guess you could call it that." Carlisle replies. "Just use your new;y enhanced senses to help you and don't overthink."

"Then Bella's going to have some trouble." Edward says teasingly, looking at me with his crooked smile.

"Ugh, shut up." I tell him. Smiling.

"Oh you know it's true, you are such an over thinker." He says.

"Are not!" I exclaim, laughing.

"Keep telling yourself that, Bella, but you and I both know better." He whispers loudly. I smile and giggle. In my peripheral vision, I see Carlisle watching us with a smile on his face.

"Okay, can we please get on with this hunt thing now, please?" I laugh.

"It's simple." Carlisle says, coming back towards us. "Let your instincts take over and see what you can smell, or hear. Once you have something, chase after it and when you're ready, just pounce on it. Then drink."

"Okay, I'll try." I say. I close my eyes and "allow my instincts to take over", whatever that means. I hear all sorts of things, I hear chipmunks playing, birds chirping and I can smell the earth's soil.

Then I smell something, I don't know what to name it.

"That's a mountain lion." I hear Carlisle say.

"That smells amazing." I say.

"Go for it." He says and I take off. Man, this vampire running is fun! I follow the mountain lion's scent and I stop in my tracks once I find it.

It's getting ready to pounce on a deer, I listen to the two animals heartbeats, but I hear three. I feel my eyes widen as I look at the deer, munching on plants, oblivious to the predators behind it.

That deer is pregnant. I will not allow that her to die.

As soon as the mountain lion pounces, so do I. I fly through the air, the wind feeling great in my hair, and land on the mountain lion. Tackling it, and we slide away form the deer that then runs away.

The large cat struggles against my hold, but I keep it down. Then I sink my teeth into the mountain lions neck and drink. The blood feels amazing as it flows down my throat, putting the burning in the back of my throat out. Once the animal is dead, I rise to my feet and look down at myself.

I'm covered in the damn things blood. It's all over my chin and all over my shirt. Something comes to my attention, I am wearing different clothes then the day of the accident.

One of the Cullen girls must've changed me into clean clothes.

"Well done, Bella." I turn around when I hear Carlisle. I see him and Edward coming towards me, Edward has blood al over him too.

"Why didn't _you_ get covered in blood when you hunted?" I ask him.

"It takes practice to come away from a hunt clean." He says. "Let's hunt for a while longer before we head back."

"Okay." Edward says.

We hunt probably for another hour and I'm almost covered in blood by this point.

"Okay, I need a shower, asap." I laugh, on the way back to the house.

"Same here." Edward says, coming up behind me.

"We'll get you two cleaned up and then we'll bring you to your kids." Carlisle says as he walks ahead of us. Edward and I stop.

"I thought we weren't allowed to see them?" Edward asks.

"Not for very long, but you may see them and play with them." Carlisle says. "The longest a newborn can go without hunting again is two and a half hours. Don't worry, it will be longer and longer before you have to hunt again as the year goes on and before you know it, it will be days before you have to hunt again."

I sigh with relief. "I am so happy to hear that. I was going to lose my mind not being around Renesmee and Alex for a year."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, love." Edward says.

"Let's run back, why are we walking?" I ask.

"Go ahead and run." Carlisle tells us. Edward and I share a look, smile and we take off towards the house. We hear Carlisle behind us, and we beat him to the back porch.

I break out in laughter as we stop.

"I'm never going to get tired of that." I say. Edward smiles down at me and says,

"Let's go clean up."

 **A/N: Another chapter for another story! I am on FIRE! No need to get water people, it's not literal. Anyways, maybe I'll have all my stories updated by tomorrow or Sunday! YAY! I hope you guys are enjoying these updates! If you watch the TV show called "The 100" I've got some story ideas for that but I'm waiting to write some of them down and pst them until all of my stories are updated. Until next time!**

 **~Charlotte**

 **Bellarke is real**

 **Okay, bye.**


End file.
